1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a multiple-in-one receptacle connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Receptacle connectors used for audio equipment generally include, for example, audio, power, and Universal Serial Bus (USB) receptacle connectors. In order to be capable of receiving different types of plug connectors, different types of corresponding receptacle connectors are integrated into the same housing to form a multiple-in-one receptacle connector to be soldered on a circuit board and then mounted on a casing of the audio equipment. However, because of size tolerances of the housing and the different types of receptacle connectors, gaps are formed between the housing and the receptacle connectors when they are assembled. Thus, sounds generated by the audio equipment may leak from the gaps, resulting in sound defects. Sound defects render conventional multiple-in-one receptacle connectors unsuitable for high-quality audio applications, and reduce purchase intentions of consumers.
In addition, different types of receptacle connectors may be directly soldered on a circuit board in a parallel arrangement to form another type of multiple-in-one receptacle connector. Each receptacle connector includes terminals having soldering sections generally disposed at a back side and two sides of the receptacle connector itself. Because the position distribution of the soldering sections of the terminals of the receptacle connector is more uniform, the force applied to the receptacle connector soldered on the circuit board is more uniform when the corresponding plug connector is inserted into or withdrawn from the receptacle connector. However, more, receptacle connectors occupy more space on the circuit board, and need more procedures to solder onto the circuit board.